loco
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: Billy piensa en sus recuerdos de como llego a su situacion simo summary pero la historia esta bonita,adevertencias:yaoi, occ y una pareja rara que me gusta mucho


**Holaaa,se que devo actualizar mis demas fanfics pero tenia esta idea en la cabeza desde hace tiempo,ojala les guste y perdonen si quedo muy occ**

* * *

** los personajes no me pertenecen  
**

**Loco**

Cuando se conocieron su relacion era meramente laboral pero un dia Yamazaki empezo a actuar extraño,como el dia que le llevo rosas a Billy,el las acepto por pura amabilidad,error,desde ese dia Ryuji le lleva rosas cada que puede sin importarle que esten en una reunion llena de matones o en un entrenamiento,un dia Billy se molesto por ello

_-grandisimo imbecil¿Cómo se te ocurre traerme rosas a una reunion tan importante como esta?-le grito furioso olvidando de pronto que estaban rodeados de gente_

_-no me importa que ellos esten aquí,de echo-dijo sonriendo con locura-mientras mas pronto sepan a quien perteneces mejor para mi-_

_-yo no le pertenesco a nadie-grito el rubio furioso_

_-tomalas-le pidio acercandosele para tenderle el enorme ramo de rosas de diversos colores_

_-estas como una cabra-le reclamo,sintio como Geese le daba un ligero codazo para que le pusiese atencion,se acerco a su jefe-¿Qué ocurre?-susurro lo mas bajo que pudo_

_-no nos conviene tener a Yamazki de enemigo asi que acepta las malditas flores y se amable con el-le ordeno en voz baja pero sin perder su autoridad_

_-gracias-dijo a regañadientes tomando el ramo de las manos del otro,sin quererlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve sonrojo y asi termino esa junta. Con el tiempo Billy se dejo querer de a poco por Yamazaki,empezaron con cosas pequeñas,obsequios,rozes de manos y un poco de amabilidad por parte de Billy,luego pasaron a cosas mayores cada vez hasta que un dia Billy se sorprendio a si mismo devolviendole a Ryuji un apasionado beso con todas sus energias,no le moleso eso,de echo tenia ganas de mas,no sabia cuando empezo a sentir que la locura del otro era tierna o que su forma tosca y violenta de ser era divertida pero en esos momentos no le importaba_

-Billy-escucho una voz que lo saco de sus recuerdos-¿en que piensas?-pregunto Yamazaki aferrandose a la cintura del ser que mas adoraba

-en como es que estas tan mal de la cabeza-se burlo

-no veo que te quejes-respondio Yamazaki mordiendole el cuello con fuerza

-no lo hago-susurro observando la marca de su cuello por el reflejo de la ventana por la que habia estado mirando y sin querer le vino un recuerdo

FLAS BACK

_Era cumpleaños de Billy pero el no tenia timpo para eso,ese preciso dia tenian una junta importante con todos los jefes de mafias,se puso de pie junto a Geese_

_-¿estamos completos?-pregunto el jefe de la mafia Honkonesa_

_-falta Yamazaki-respondio alguien,Billy ya lo habia notado pero decidio no tomarle importancia,igual que todos,la junta continuo en calma_

_-ya llegue-Yamazaki abrio la puerta sin importarle que llegaba tarde,se dirigio directamente a donde estaba Billy y le planto un beso en la boca dejando a todos en shock-feliz cumpleaños-le deseo dandole un ramo que minimo tendria cinco docenas de rosas_

_-gracias-estaba tan impactado que no pudo hacer mas que tomar las flores entre sus brazos y sonrojarse_

_-no sabia que hoy es tu cumpleaños-dijo Geese rompieno el momento_

_-no es algo tan importane-Billy intento recuperar la compostura despues de darse cuenta de su error_

_-Yamazaki llegas tarde-le reclamo el jefe de la mafia rusa_

_-no vine a esta patetica unta,de todas formas se que no terminaran en ningun acuerdo,solo vine por él-señalo a Billy_

_-¿por mi?-pregunto extrañado_

_-por supuesto que por ti JAJAJA-se le hacerco tomandolo en brazos como si no pesara nada,se fueron sin siquiera despedirse,cuando llegaron a la limusina Yamazaki lo arrojo dentro cuidando no lastimarlo ni a el ni a las flores para luego entrar el_

_-que diablos te pasa?-empezo a gritar el britanico-esa junta era importante, Geese me va a matar,tu…-no pudo continuar cuando el mayor lo beso con agresividad,mordiendo sus labios de forma violenta para luego pasar a morder su cuello_

FIN FLASH BACK

-_ese dia quede lleno de marcas_-penso volviendo a la realidad

-JAJAJA-yamazaki se puso a reirse sin motivo aparente como siempre

-_esta loco_-penso Billy-_pero asi lo amo_-

* * *

**Gracias por leer,si les gusto dejen reviews porfavor :D**


End file.
